


宁愿错也不愿错过

by ArrowAJIAN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowAJIAN/pseuds/ArrowAJIAN





	宁愿错也不愿错过

“怎么看见九良这么高兴？”陈曦的声音很有分辨度。  
“当然，看见他高兴我也开心。”金霏的语气带着愉快夹杂在水流里。  
“你呀，这么喜欢他为什么当时要拒绝他呢。”  
“唉”金霏叹了口气，水龙头流水的声音也戛然而止，“这次我们杀进决赛我就想他表白。”  
等到两人的脚步声越来越远，直到听不到孟鹤堂才从厕所的隔间里出来，借着洗手台的镜子看着自己。  
周九良喜欢过金霏这事儿孟鹤堂是知道的，无需谁特意相告，周九良所有的小心思孟鹤堂都了如指掌。  
那个小朋友从十七岁就在他孟哥身边从满路荆棘到花团锦簇，从小沙弥到钢丝球，从小团子到如今的小先生，孟鹤堂的眼里从来都只有他一个人，连谢金师爷都曾打趣他只要与周九良在同一平面，他的眼里就看不到别人，满心满眼都是自家小朋友，养儿子都没这么细致。  
所以《相声有新人》时周九良和金霏的互动自然是逃不过孟鹤堂的眼睛，发光的小眼睛，主动的亲近，曾经只给过孟鹤堂的那样自然的笑容都在暗示着孟鹤堂两人之间的暧昧。  
确认这件事的时候是孟鹤堂单口，周九良和其他人说群口的那次，结束的时候孟鹤堂像往常一样拥抱安慰周宝宝，只是小朋友在被哥哥抱完之后又反常的主动抱了金霏，那时孟鹤堂才觉得，完了，周宝宝心里有了一个比孟哥还重要的人。  
《相声有新人》结束之后孟鹤堂本以为两人的关系会慢慢的变淡，自己也可以抓住机会，可现实总不会尽如人意，金霏陈曦的频繁邀约，九良每次看见金霏时小眼睛发亮的样子都再告诉孟鹤堂他要错过周宝宝了。  
那可不行，绝对不行。  
嫉妒是开发人所有潜力的一把黑色钥匙，它打开了人内心所有的黑暗和阴冷。  
《相声有新人》把孟鹤堂和周九良推向了更广阔的舞台，九良本来就是心思细腻又不太爱说话的人这让他在年少成名的同时有了更大的压力，他习惯了在粉丝围堵，孤立无援，生病难受的时候依赖陪伴自己长大的哥哥。  
孟鹤堂八面玲珑人际交往中游刃有余，他像以前一样照顾着自己放在心尖上的小朋友，替他挡酒，心疼他的难受，照顾他的生活，或许和以前一样却又不一样，他开始在机场，车站旁若无人的给九良安慰，在做节目的时候顺气自然的拉手摸腿，在演出的时候不露声色的说着不易察觉的小情话。  
夏日的余温还未散尽，秋季的晚风送来执意证明自己的偏执，城市的华灯初上，路上的人行色匆匆，九良只穿了一件T恤在他们常去的烧烤店喝的酩酊大醉，在他一边哭一边诉的醉语中孟鹤堂得知，金霏拒绝了周九良的表白。  
那天之后九良发了高烧，孟鹤堂衣不解带的照顾了三天三夜，他又变成了那个时而自闭时而调皮的小团子。  
饼哥的一个“猴皮筋”的梗逗笑了台下的观众和第二现场的所有人，孟鹤堂微微侧过头去看小朋友，透明边框的眼睛给可爱的小团子更添了些儒雅的气质，难怪超话的小仙女们都说九良眼镜杀，小朋友的皮肤白皙柔嫩，小卷毛都透露着可爱，嫣红的小猫唇微微张开，让人忍不住想咬一口，深红色的大褂更衬得他的肤色。  
粉丝都说孟鹤堂长得好看，可是孟鹤堂眼里那个好看的人是自己身旁陪着自己一路走来的小先生啊。  
同样的大褂怎么周宝宝穿起来如此勾人呢，孟鹤堂转过头，再看两眼他就控制不住自己了。  
“周宝宝，一会儿我们再讨论一下下一场的作品吧。”  
《欢乐喜剧人》再遇到金霏陈曦让一向冷静自持的孟鹤堂慌了，尤其是金霏看九良的眼神那是明目张胆的情意缱绻，那是无数次孟鹤堂在网络上看到的自己看周宝宝的眼神。  
尤其是听到金霏与陈曦的对话。  
孟鹤堂吻上了小朋友的唇的时候，他好看的小眼睛忽的睁大了些，不可置信的看着孟鹤堂，“唔...唔...”甜腻的小奶音被孟鹤堂堵在了两人的唇间，九良所有挣扎都被孟鹤堂限制住，只能用好看的手推拒他的胸膛。  
然而孟鹤堂并没有打算放过他，身体将他堵在墙壁和自己中间，空出一只手一颗一颗去解小朋友大褂上的盘扣，吻也从唇落到了耳垂再到耳后的小痣，那是他最敏感的地方，小朋友抗拒的身体一下就软了，孟鹤堂看着九良眼中慢慢蒸腾的情欲，哑着嗓子贴在耳边“宝宝，你怎么这么乖啊。”  
看着小朋友因为自己这句话被情欲沾染脸上还带着很害羞的模样，只觉得身上的欲望更加强烈，下身的炙热涨的发疼。  
爱和占有从来没有明确的界限，因为爱你，所以想占有你。  
大褂的扣子全部解开，孟鹤堂却并没有着急脱掉，而是将手慢慢下移去扒他的水裤，连同内裤一起退到脚踝，借着酒店橘暖色的灯光欣赏着他一身细白的皮肉，孟鹤堂的手放到小朋友微微抬头的小小良上有技巧的摸索，细细的呻吟声伴着小奶音回荡在耳边。他再也控制不住粗暴的扯开自己的衣服，完全不似对九良那般温柔。  
无论什么时候孟鹤堂爱周九良都胜过爱自己。  
他轻轻的把九良推到床上看着他压在鲜红的大褂上，浴火烧红了他的眼，孟鹤堂从他的小猫唇一点一点吻过，吻上那颗第一次见面就勾了自己的心的小痣，吻过那个好看的喉结，白皙的脖颈，孟鹤堂感觉自己心都在打颤，周宝儿啊，你是哪里来的小妖精，偷了哥哥的心勾了哥哥魂。  
直到吻上身下小朋友胸前粉嫩的茱萸，才从温柔细腻的吻换为轻轻的啃噬，用自己的两片薄唇包裹着牙齿细细研磨，一只手放在另一边揉捏，九良的皮肉很嫩，稍稍用力就会留下痕迹，身下九良用贝齿咬住自己的下唇，生怕羞人的呻吟逃于唇齿之间，齿下的唇肉被九良咬的发白，孟鹤堂吻过去用舌尖解救了被虐待的下唇，吸吮九良口腔的甘甜，深情缱绻，直到来不及吞咽的津水漏于唇齿之间滑过脸颊，孟鹤堂才放开他的唇，微微撑开两人的距离眼里带着想把小朋友吃干抹净的情欲，声音带着克制浴火的沙哑“周宝儿，我知道未等你的答案就吻你是错的，但此刻我宁愿错也不想和你错过，我爱你，如果你可以接受可不可以吻一吻我.......”  
九良看着孟鹤堂的桃花眼中被情欲痴缠的自己，伸出手环上孟鹤堂的脖颈慢慢拉近彼此的距离，彼时清亮的小奶音带着软糯糯的甜砸在耳边“哥哥，哪有你这样都脱了再征求人家意见的？”好看凤眼迷蒙的在孟鹤堂唇上流转，脸上是情动的粉色，柔软的小猫唇贴上去的时候融化掉了孟鹤堂仅存的理智。  
情欲是爱情最美的证明，是爱人之间从灵魂到肉体上的契合，是彼此赠与与交换。  
孟鹤堂燃成灰烬的理智顾及着身下小朋友的第一次，用动情成炙炎的吻安慰着乖巧的爱人，从唇间滑过荡着全身脉络流到身下人粉嫩好看的小小良亲吻吞吐，温润的口腔带来的快感让九良爽的头皮发麻，顶部的小眼睛流着晶莹的泪被孟鹤堂尽数吞掉，火热的手指在后穴口轻柔的打转与清凉的液体形成鲜明的对比，香甜的奶味在两人贴的最近的地方炸开，这是孟鹤堂挑选很久确定最适合周九良的味道。  
放开小朋友的分身，看着他在自己身下被情欲淹没成粉色，手指被腻滑的润滑剂和温暖的肠液打湿，抽出扩张的三根手指看着粉色的穴口一张一合贪嘴的样子，孟鹤堂早已克制不住自己，扶着炙热硬挺的分身挤进贪吃的小嘴儿只一个头儿，小朋友软糯的小甜嗓便不要钱似的传来“唔.....哥哥.....疼”看着小朋友委屈的小八字眉都出来了，孟鹤堂也心疼的很，但是现在这种箭在弦上的时候他也只能吻着他的小猫唇一只手放在他粉嫩的分身轻轻安慰，等到小朋友放松一点才一个挺身将自己的分身整个撞进小朋友的后穴，温润紧致的包裹从敏感的命门直达大脑，夹的孟鹤堂差点缴械投降。  
一遍一遍亲吻着小朋友嫣红的猫唇，一下一下抚摸着小朋友火热的身躯，一声一声呼唤着小朋友的乳名“航航，航航乖，放松一点......”  
低沉的声音带着沙哑在耳边想起，像是每一个在自己生病难受时被照顾和安慰的夜晚，身上的人是孟鹤堂，是在无数个黑暗沉痛自我怀疑的时刻给了自己陪伴照顾和心安的人，这让九良感到放松毋庸置疑。  
感受到紧致的包裹慢慢放开了桎梏，孟鹤堂才慢慢动了起来，待到小朋友慢慢适应便开始了大操大干，一下一下狠狠地顶弄，享受着温滑暖润的芳泽对自己进入时的挤压与抽离时的挽留，食指滑过九良紧咬的下唇，细碎的喘息融成一篇欲望的乐章，让年长者沉沦然后将他淹没。  
看着他眼中满是情动的欲望，面容如茫茫白雪下艳丽的红梅。孟鹤堂顶弄的力道也越发的放肆，那根坚硬炙挺戳上九良内腔的软柔，小朋友细碎柔软的喘息一瞬间化成高亮尖细的呻吟“啊.....”内腔传来的快感酥酥麻麻，仿佛细小的电流从内腔侵入血液流遍全身，直到头顶，让他头皮发麻，大脑中枢控制不住的神经开始异动，他的腿抖得厉害再也夹不住孟鹤堂的精瘦的腰。手上的力道减弱，死死攥的着床单开始溜走。  
孟鹤堂的恶龙找到了一直心驰神往的宝藏，他把九良软白的双腿架在臂弯，次次攻击那个挚宝，再从它滑过深入再抽出，九良感觉自己仿佛置于海上的一叶扁舟，随着翻滚的巨浪沉沉浮浮，没有依靠，他的本能自然地去依靠上位者，管不住的眼泪和来不及吞咽的口涎同时并进，没入床单。  
“嗯....哥....哥哥.....慢.....慢点......”  
“啊.....哥.....别.....”  
平日里嘹亮的嗓音带着哭腔，甜腻绵软像一块糖化在了孟鹤堂心口，甜甜的黏黏的。  
你最爱最爱的那个人此时浮于身下，他的眼睛盛开了你浇灌的情欲之花，他被外人窥伺却未被染指的身躯被你一览无余，他深深埋藏宝藏的禁地被你持续犯进，哦，假如他在这时叫了你的名字......  
“宝宝...哈....宝宝....你叫叫我.....叫叫我.......”孟鹤堂的手附上九良绵软漂亮的手掌，动作又一次加快。  
“哥....孟哥......孟.....孟鹤堂......啊....”柔软的腺体被连续进犯，初经人事九良再也忍不住，眼前一阵白光，前身的小小良一吐为快，浓白粘稠的液体染了两个人的小腹，射到最后竟然还带了点淡黄色异味的水流....  
他的宝贝不止前列腺高潮还被他操失禁了。这个认知让孟鹤堂更加用力动作也越来越迅速，九良还未在在高潮的余韵中反应过来，大脑是一片空白的状态，只觉得身后的某一处越来越酸越来越麻，口中断断续续娇喘着叫着孟鹤堂的名字求饶。  
他是你见过最惊艳的人，它有着世上最好听的声音，如塞壬海妖在月影星疏的夜晚娇喘着叫着你的名字，然后你想把世上所有完美的一切都毫无保留的送给他，哪怕是生命，你都会双手奉上，尽管你觉得这沾染尘世纷杂的生命算不上美好的献祭。  
孟鹤持续顶弄了几十下开始最后的冲刺，他吻上小朋友的小猫唇，又从唇上吻到耳边，细细啃咬着他的耳垂，声音低沉而沙哑“航儿....宝宝...叫我.....”  
“孟...孟鹤堂....孟.....老公....”  
操！微凉的精液随着九良的一声老公一股一股射入小朋友温热的内腔，这冷热交织的感觉刺激的九良发抖，孟鹤堂紧紧地抱着怀中挚宝，迟迟不肯放手。  
直到小朋友累的睡过去，孟鹤堂才抱起他到浴缸认认真真的做了清理，搂着宝贝儿沉沉睡去。  
第二天没有录制安排，小朋友借着腰疼撒娇耍赖怎么都不起，孟鹤堂也乐得让他耍小脾气，只是小祖宗可以不起但不能不吃饭啊，只能问好小主子想吃的东西，下楼去买了。  
回来的时候刚好在酒店门口见到了正要外出的金霏陈曦，金霏在和孟鹤堂打招呼的同时眼睛一直往孟鹤堂身后搜索那个最想见的身影，孟鹤堂当然也明白。  
轻轻笑了“九良昨晚累到了，现在赖在床上怎么都不肯起，我这那是找了个男朋友就是找了个小祖宗。”抱怨的话用宠溺的语气说出来怎么听都有点炫耀的意思。  
金霏和陈曦显然没想到孟鹤堂会这样说出他和九良在一起的事，都愣住了，过了一会儿陈曦反应过来有些担心的看着金霏。  
金霏只是看着孟鹤堂，眼神中的愤怒被自己慢慢吞噬消化，开口却是对陈曦“陈曦你先去，我想和他聊聊。”  
陈曦面色复杂的看了两人一眼，这剑拔弩张的火药味太过呛人，但想着毕竟是他们的事自己也帮不上忙，只能先离开。  
看着陈曦走远，金霏再也控制不住，一拳招呼在了孟鹤堂的脸上，打的孟鹤堂猛退两步撞上了身后的石雕，撞得后背生疼。  
昨天的录制强度大家一样，孟鹤堂特意强调九良晚上累到了又说了两个人在一起的事不就是炫耀么，金霏指着孟鹤堂愤怒的情绪再也收不住“孟鹤堂，你明知道我喜欢他，你还挖我墙脚，我把你当朋友你就是这么对我的。”  
孟鹤堂站稳了身体，把两只手的饭菜挪到一只手，用空出的手揉了揉嘴角，“我知道？我不知道，我不知道你是什么时候没有防备的闯进他心里，我也不知道我爱了，陪了，伴了那么多年的人怎么会突然喜欢上你，但是我知道这次我要不出手我就再也没有机会了。谁让你拒绝了他呢。”  
金霏控制不住揪住他的衣领孟鹤堂本能的攥住他的手却没有扯开，听着他咬牙切齿的语气“我为什么你不知道吗，你当时挖空心思设计包袱编辑新活，把对他的喜欢明目张胆的抛之于众，培养CP粉不就是为了给我看的么。让我知道你们有多合适？”  
孟鹤堂用力扯下他的手整理了一下衣角，承认的大方“对，就是给你看的，你那么轻易地就能让他喜欢你，我陪伴他那么多年都做不到凭什么，我知道你们俩在一起了的话我就没有机会了，说到底还是你不够自信也不够信任他，怪不了别人。”孟鹤堂从他身边擦过，回头看着金霏的后脑，“今天这一拳是我顾及周宝宝饿了怕给他的饭洒了，才没有还手，这一拳我给你记着，因为我不欠你的。”  
打开房门洁白的被褥里有一簇可爱的小卷毛，孟鹤堂把被子轻轻往下拉了拉，看着小朋友白皙的小脸，砸吧这嘴睡得正熟，轻轻吻上小朋友嘴角下的小痣，柔声道“我爱你周宝宝。”


End file.
